


【A3!／至咲】假想婚禮

by Yuki_guo



Series: A3!／至咲 [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: ＋與實際遊戲人物無關＋突發一小段子





	【A3!／至咲】假想婚禮

以粉紅與白色作為佈置的主色調，淺淡色彩有著春組般的溫柔與軟綿。  
不算大的禮堂中鬧哄哄的人群，是最為熟悉的劇團成員們。

感謝滿開劇團的服裝設計師－－琉璃川幸。身形本就高挑的茅崎至因為白色西裝腰間縫線的設計而顯得更加高瘦。  
由三好一成所設計的婚禮主視覺和他過往的想像有些不一樣，然而設計圖遞給他的瞬間，茅崎至就馬上答應了。

畢竟這樣的顏色與氣氛，是最適合那個少年的。

伏見臣做出的料理香氣四溢，雪白東帶來的酒柔順而不嗆口。整個婚禮一點一滴地由滿開劇團的成員們幫忙組成，由衷祝茅崎至與那個人見人愛的男孩能夠幸福。

茅崎至在泉田莇滿意的點頭後終於脫離化妝的難受情狀。從早到現在，他還沒見到那個人。監督從外頭呼喊的聲音令他回神，及時阻止他回想起過於燦爛的笑容。

－－等等就會見到了，他並不急於這一時。

平時捲曲的髮絲被梳起，少見地露出額頭。彎起手臂讓比自己矮小一些的紅髮少年勾住，禮堂的門打開。隨著音樂響起，所有團員的掌聲卻像是被屏障在外頭一樣，茅崎至只能聽見自己越發張狂的心跳聲以及身旁男孩發顫的指尖摩挲西裝下緣的沙沙聲。

省去過於麻煩的儀式與習俗，在所有人的見證下，以誠摯的心交換簡約的婚戒、情緒隨著因為過於緊張而頻頻卡住的過程而滿脹，他伸手牽住對方顫得厲害的指尖，輔助著將冰涼的戒指套入。  
對方笑得跟初春微涼的風一樣，滲入血液裡時卻發燙了起來，讓他整個身子都有些僵硬。他彎下腰，將雙唇覆上對方柔軟又溫熱的。

「我願意。」

「我願意！」

以愛、以忠誠，無論貧困、患病或者殘疾，直至死亡。  
用一生來愛著他。

＊

而在那之前－－

「至、至さん？」

他將白色的薄被披上乖巧坐在沙發的、佐久間咲也的頭，再以過於輕柔的力道從前方掀開。一如公演的布幕拉起，他與眼前男孩的愛情也將再開續章。  
茅崎至撫上咲也的面頰，對著純真的疑惑視應以近乎落淚的雙眸，他湊近了彼此已經夠近的距離，正想接吻，和煦的笑容就爬上對方的嘴角。

「至さん這樣掀開，好像婚紗一樣！」

他聞言一愣，頭顱就靠上了對方不算寬的肩頭，雙手也緊緊貼在後背。

「果然還是贏不過咲也嗎......」

茅崎至輕輕地笑了起來，悄悄抹去掛在眼尾的淚水。摸了摸咲也蓬鬆的髮尾。  
現在幻想這些或許還太早了。他在心中擦去那些純白的蕾絲布置、帶著嫩粉的花瓣以及兩人手上閃閃發亮的戒指。

現在的他們，只需要緊牽彼此的手，一步一步地走下去便已足夠。

**Author's Note:**

> 想寫一點少女漫的情節U///U（？  
感謝看到這邊還不嫌棄的大家！


End file.
